darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey and Louie
Huey Dewey and Louie are Donald Duck's Nephews and Scrooge McDuck's Grandnephews. They first appeared in The Donald Duck Comic Strip on October 10, 1937. They made their first animated appearance a year later in the Donald Duck cartoon titled Donald's Nephews. They are the sons of Donald's sister Della. On Duck Tales they are seen living with Scrooge and it has become established that Huey wears Red, Dewey wears Blue, and Louie wears Green. On Quack Pack they appear as Teenagers and are living with Donald again. On that show their personalities are slightly more Distinguishable and their real names are revealed to be Huebert (Huey), Deuteronomy (Dewey) and Louis (Louie), but in the reboot (2017) Dewey and Louie’s names change to Dewford and Llewellyn. The Nephews were deaged when they appeared on Mickey Mouse Works. They also appeared on House of Mouse as the music band called The Quackstreet Boys, The Splashing Pumpkins, and Quack Sabbath. The Nephews appeared in the Duck Tales and Darkwing Duck comic book storyline Dangerous Currency in which they turned into monsters along with Honker Muddlefoot but they changed back eventually. 2017 reboot (Darkwing Duck Crossover) Huey Duck Huey is good-natured, courteous, polite and kind-hearted. He's close with his family and loves his brothers, uncle and great-uncle dearly. He also seems to have a strong brother-sister bond with Webby Vanderquack despite the two only recently becoming friends. Like his brother Dewey, Huey has an affinity for adventure, though unlike Dewey who is brash and thrill seeking, Huey has a more methodical, slow paced, safe and rationally-minded approach to adventure. He doesn't tend to believe in things he can't prove to exist and has been shown to be critical of others who believe in such things. These are traits that were likely instilled into him by the Junior Woodchucks. Huey was the first son born to Della Duck and an unknown father. Not much of Huey's early childhood is known, but it's likely he doesn't remember much of his mother. Huey spent a good amount of his childhood being raised by his maternal uncle, Donald Duck as they traveled the state in order to find a residence. At some point, Huey became a Junior Woodchuck Scout, a title he held near and dear to his heart. Dewey Duck Dewey's early life is quite unknown. He was among the three sons had by Della Duck and an unknown father. It's unknown how long Dewey lived with his mother as after the Spear of Selene incident, he and his brothers moved in with his uncle Donald. Donald would raise the boys as if they were his own sons, with lots of love and affection. Donald often embarrassed his nephews with his antics but he and the boys developed a close bond over the years. Dewey has a love for adventure and is a true thrill seeker despite his young age. He's willing to risk his life for a good adventure and is all to much enthusiastic about doing so, though whether or not this is bravery or childish innocence is left in the air. Dewey is generally a good-natured kid who loves his family and those who he considers family (such as Webby Vanderquackand Launchpad McQuack) and is always worried about their safety and well-being in times of danger. Dewey is also close with his Uncle Scrooge, though the two's different approaches to adventuring often put each other at odds. Dewey is a horror enthusiast who loves the works of Mallard Hitchcock, such as The Quacking Dead and The Screaming Duck. Dewey is quite the thespian for his young age and did well in drama class, with Louie citing his performance as Oliver Twist in particular as being quite popular. Dewey is a kid of average size, and is almost the exact same height as his brothers. He wears a deep blue shirt with a light blue undershirt. Dewey has big, enthusiastic eyes and often sports bright expressions. 'Louie Duck ' He loves money and riches, but doesn't like having to work for it. He rather just sit on a couch all day watching television. He isn't quite as friendly as his brothers, but still loves his family and can be respectful, when he wants. Although Louie tries to put up the image of being the "evil" sibling, he is ultimately a good kid with a compassionate and caring side. Louie is a small white duck who wears a green sweatshirt. Unlike his brothers, his hair does not stick up. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:1994 characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Import characters